Balto
"Don't talk to me Jenna, i might turn on you" - Balto in the beginning of Balto the Animated Movie character Balto, a wolfdog hybrid, lives on the outskirts of Nome with his best friend and adoptive father, a snow goose named Boris, and two polar bears, Muk and Luk. Being half-breed, Balto is ridiculed by dogs and humans alike. His only friend in town is a red husky named Jenna who Balto has a crush on and is challenged by the town's favorite sled dog, Steele, a fierce and arrogant purebred Alaskan Malamute. Appearance Balto is a brownish gray wolf and Siberian Husky hybrid. His eyes are yellow with a brown pupil, and his four paws are a lighter hue of his coat color. He is thin and very well built. He is not specifically bulky though can take multiple hits from Steele, his enemy, before he is too pained to get up. Relatives Mate- Jenna Mother - Aniu, a white wolf Father - Unnamed Siberian Husky Offspring - Dingo, Saba, Kodi, Alue, and two unnamed pups. Story Balto, a wolfdog hybrid, lives on the outskirts of Nome with his best friend and adoptive father, a snow goose named Boris and two polar bears, Muk and Luk. Being half-breed, Balto is ridiculed by dogs and humans alike. His only friend in town is a red husky named Jenna who Balto has a crush on and is challenged by the town's favorite sled dog, Steele, a fierce and arrogant purebred Alaskan Malamute. That night, all the children, including Jenna's owner, Rosie, fall ill with diphtheria. Severe winter weather conditions prevent medicine to be brought by air or sea, and the closest rail line ends in Nenana, Alaska. The next day, a dog race is held to determine the best-fit dogs for a sled dog team to get the medicine. Balto enters and wins, but Steele exposes his wolf-dog heritage, resulting in him being disqualified. The team departs that night with Steele in the lead and picks up the medicine successfully, but on the way back, conditions deteriorate and the disoriented team ends up stranded at the base of a steep slope with the musher knocked unconscious. When the word reaches Nome, Balto sets out in search of them with Boris, Muk and Luk. On the way, they are attacked by a huge grizzly bear, but Jenna, who followed their tracks, arrives to help, though she is injured in the process. The bear pursues Balto out onto a frozen lake, where it falls through the ice and drowns while Muk and Luk save Balto from a similar fate. However, Jenna's injuries mean that she cannot make the journey with the rest of the group. Balto instructs Boris, Muk and Luk to take her back to Nome while he continues on alone. Balto eventually finds the team, but Steele does not want his help and attacks him until he loses his balance and falls off a cliff. Balto takes charge of the team, but Steele, refusing to concede defeat, throws them off the trail and they lose their way again. While attempting to save the medicine from falling down a cliff, Balto himself falls. Back in Nome, Jenna is explaining Balto's mission to the other dogs when Steele returns, claiming the entire team, including Balto, is dead. However, Jenna sees through his deception and assures Balto will return with the medicine. Using a trick Balto showed her earlier, she places broken colored glass bottles on the outskirts of town and shines a lantern on them to simulate the lights of an aurora, hoping it will help guide Balto home. When Balto regains consciousness, he is ready to give up hope, but when a large, white wolf appears and he notices the medicine crate still intact nearby, he realizes that his part-wolf heritage is a strength, not a weakness, and drags the medicine back up the cliff to the waiting team. Using his advanced senses, Balto is able to filter out the false markers Steele created. After encountering further challenges, Balto and the sled team finally make it back to Nome with only one vial lost. A pity-playing Steele is exposed as a liar and abandoned by the other dogs, ruining his reputation. Reunited with Jenna and his friends, Balto earns respect from both the dogs and the humans. He visits a cured Rosie who thanks him for the medicine. Balto and Jenna had 6 pups together, Kodi, Saba, Dingo, Aleu ,and two unknown named pups. Balto cared for all his pups and he was known as papa to them. He had a hard time letting them go to the permanent owners, though Jenna told him not to worry because all their owners would be from around their living space. Balto's last pup, Aleu, did not get an owner. Balto had a hard time admitting to her that she appeared as a wolf. Balto was seen in: Balto, Balto 2 wolf quest, Balto 3 wings of change Voice Actors - Category:Steele Category:Males